evermagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow White
] ''Snow White ''is a German fairy tale made popular by The Brothers Grimm in 1812. Plot A Queen pricks her finger while sewing, causing three drops of blood to fall on the snow. She wishes for a daughter with skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony. She gives birth to a baby girl with those elements but dies. The king remarries a vain and wicked woman who has a magic mirror. After Snow White's father dies and Snow White grows older, the mirror tells the queen that Snow White is fairer than she. The Queen sends her Huntsman to kill her, but he can't. Snow White runs into the forest where she is saved by dwarves, but the queen learns of her survival and so goes to kill her herself. # She comes as an old woman and convinces Snow White to wear a lace bodice, which she ties too tight. Snow White faints, causing the Queen to think her dead. The dwarves loosen the laces and she survives. # The queen comes disguised again and offers Snow White a comb of silver. She brushes is through her hair and pricks her with the poisoned teeth. Snow White faints again but is saved by the dwarves. # The Queen then gives Snow White an apple. After eating it, Snow White falls into a state of suspended animation. The dwarves cannot revive her. A prince comes and sees Snow White. He falls in love with her and so has his servants take the coffin away to his kingdom. As the coffin shook, the apple dislodged from Snow White's throat and she awakens. The Prince marries her, and the Queen is made to dance in hot iron shoes until she drops dead. Tales of Evermagic So far there is only one Snow White in Tales of Evermagic. She first appears in The Masked Slipper ''as the Cinderella, Nicolette's, friend from a neighboring kingdom. The Masked Slipper Rose, the first Snow White of Evermagic, is best friends with the Cinderella, Nicolette. Rose visits Nicolette after she's married the prince and then sees Nicolette again when she helps her fight the witch that has kidnapped her. Fire's Hart Rose is a non traditional Snow White. She has copper hair, copper freckles, hazel eyes, and has a spit fire personality. She finds out she's a Snow White after consulting with the wizard, Newt. Rose is not only reliving a fairy tale, but she is descended from the fairy tale she is reliving. Her ancestor was the first Snow White, and before her was Lisa who was the heroine of ''The Young Slave. In Evermagic, a person who has the blood of the fairy tale they are reliving in them is a dangerous kind of person. The magic is more potent and more dangerous, and it's worse for Rose because she is descended from two fairy tales, and one is haunted by a ghost. Relivings Fire's Hart Rose is a fire heart who is reliving her ancestresses fairy tale, which also means she's haunted by another fairy tale's ghost. She not only has an Evil Queen to worry about, but a long dead rival that wants to kill her herself. She must discern between friend and foe but finds that a more difficult thing to do when the Evil Queen begins this game of fairest of them all. A friend is made an enemy, who should have been an enemy proves a friend, and Rose must learn that she's not the only person she can rely on.